


The Girl With All the Luck

by xTwistedChaosx



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Multi, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Sexual Content, Soul Bond, Violence, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, soul mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTwistedChaosx/pseuds/xTwistedChaosx
Summary: SoulmateNoun: soulmateA person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner.That was always the base definition of the word. Most humans had a name and a symbol on their body at birth of their one true soulmate in the world, the one that would love them to the end of time. Sometimes these soulmates would be perfect for one another, other times they would be toxic.Kevin Wendell Crumb always put himself into the second category.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN:
> 
> Hello everyone!
> 
> I've recently had quite the inspiration to create a Split/Glass fanfiction. This is an alternate universe where Kevin and the alters did not pass on from the gun shot wound at the end of Glass. The OFC and all other original characters are the only one's that I own. I do not own the Unbreakable franchise!
> 
> This story was inspired by the song 'Loreley' by Lord of the Lost.

**Prologue**

**Soulmate**

_Noun: soulmate_

_A person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner._

That was always the base definition of the word. Most humans had a name and a symbol on their body at birth of their one true soulmate in the world, the one that would love them to the end of time. Sometimes these soulmates would be perfect for one another, other times they would be toxic.

Kevin Wendel Crumb always put himself into the second category.

When he was younger he would gently touch the symbol with the name of his soulmate. It would comfort him after every brutal beating from his mother. When his alters developed to protect him from the real world, each one took their own comfort from their soulmate’s name.

_Lorely Morgan Valentine._

As Kevin grew older, and the world became more cruel to him, he stopped coming to the light (letting his alters take control of their body) and stopped taking comfort in the beautiful name located on his ribs.

If the world was so cruel as to torture him and put him through hell, what made him think his soulmate would be any different?

The others comforted each other in their mind sitting in the circle. They protected Kevin from the cruel reality of it all. Kevin started hating being in the light. Barry took over from there most of the time. Every now and again one of the others would take over and record their thoughts on their day to day activities as well as record little messages for their soulmate that they had yet to find.

Jade and Rakel were the most excited to meet the person behind the name. The two of them would gab all the time in the little room in their mind, their chairs always pushed close to one another as they imagined on what she (they speculated their soulmate to be a woman because of the name) looked like. Neither could accurately come up with a picture though.

Barry would always remind them that there was a possibility that their Soulmate wouldn’t accept them as most people didn’t because of, what many called, their disorder.

Most agreed with him, a few didn’t.

* * *

 

When Dennis, Patricia, and Hedwig began to take over the light, they forgot about their soul mark. Well, not really forgot about it but ignored it. Whoever this Lorely was, was part of the impure Patricia would say. Hedwig and Dennis believed her; the only one that was best for them, for Kevin, was the Beast now. They needed to forget about this soulmate of theirs; she served no purpose but to distract them from cleansing the world of the impure.

As the killings began, Dennis felt ashamed. He didn’t go against Patricia though; he followed through with her plans, acting as the muscle when needed. Hedwig would give them the light when needed and for the majority of the time would be in the light, listening to music and the like. Hedwig somewhat ignored Patricia, who was becoming more of a sycophant of the Beast as time went on, and would every so often speak to the name branded on their ribs.

“Miss Patricia says you aren’t any good for us but I’d like to meet you still…etcetera.” He gently touched the name wrapped in the pretty symbol (he thinks it was called a Celtic trinity knot from Ian and Mary). “I think the Beast would even like you!” he’d say excitedly. “If you’re our soulmate than you must be his too….etcetera”

* * *

 

_“…Then I’m going to hold the light until the end. Till the very end….It’s not so bad being in the light.”_

 That was the last thing Kevin remembered saying.

He had made sure to take over the light because he wanted to, because he was ready to die. He let the feeling of eternity wash over him when he was on the ground looking up at Casey, his only true friend. He was in the dark now, in the room with all of the others.

They sat in their chairs, all in a somber mood. The Beast  was far away, Patricia was tied to her chair so she couldn’t move or escape, her mouth covered in duct tape, tears streamed down her face. Dennis was next to her, he didn’t need to be restrained; the others felt his regrets.

Kevin looked around at the others, they were still scared. “What do we do now?” He asked quietly.

“I don’t know…” Barry spoke next.

“I think we’re stuck here Kev.” Jade said sadly.

The others quietly agreed.

The room was silent until a soft beeping broke the silence. “What’s that?” Luke’s southern accent rang out confused. A frenzy began to break out between the alters as the beeping continued.

“Will everyone keep it down!” Barry yelled out. He thought a moment looking at Kevin. “I need you to try to take the light Kevin…” Barry said after a few moments.

“What? How can I do that when we’re dead?”

“Kevin….Just try please.” He said softly.

Kevin looked at the man confused. There was no way, right? He had been shot. He felt himself welcome eternal darkness’ embrace. He waited a few seconds before standing and trying. There was a flash of light and he was out of the room in his mind but still surrounded by darkness.

Where was he?

He heard the beeping again, then a voice. There were a lot of medical terms being passed around. Was he in a hospital? There was no way! He died! The shot in his stomach saw to that… Didn’t it?

His eyes slowly opened, squinting in the brightness of the lights of the hospital room he currently resided.

How could this be possible?

* * *

 

Kevin Wendell Crumb and his alters recovered from the bullet wound with surprising ease.

The doctors that worked on him were astonished that the bullet didn’t kill him but it did do some extensive damage to his intestines. For awhile, Kevin was in the hospital getting surgery after surgery.

After his release he stood trial for the murders of girls he didn’t do but his body did. That’s all they saw though. That’s all anyone saw. They didn’t understand that it could have been one of his alters to commit these murders, they blamed him.

He understood why they did.

The judge ruled him criminally insane, sending him to a facility that specialized in people like him. There he was put through brutal experiments that were supposed to ‘help’ with the study of his mind. Dennis took over during these times. He felt he deserved the punishments more than Kevin and he endured them for him.

Two years after being taken to the facility, it was shut down as it was discovered by the state to have been conducting inhuman experiments. All of the patients were taken to another facility where Kevin and his alters were given the help they needed. A doctor that specialized in Dissociative Identity Disorder, like Doctor Fletcher, helped him regain their confidence. The man named Doctor Greene was a little hard to get used to at first because of his boisterous personality but Kevin came around as did his alters. Many didn’t come forward like usual but they all took comfort in the kind doctor’s words.

* * *

 

**Three years later.**

Barry had control over their body today. He had just come from the court room, they were going over his case again. All of the alters were surprised that the courts were looking over their case again. Doctor Greene was also involved in the proceedings as the Horde had been on their best behavior for three years straight, not once causing any issues or trying to escape. Doctor Greene believed them to be reformed and no longer a danger to society, especially after the two years of a hell hole they were all put in to and tortured from.

Barry had been brought back to the facility as the jury could not come to a solid conclusion that day. Barry remained in control as Kevin was far too scared to return to the light.

Barry and the others waited for four more days after that. Many were happy and hopeful that they would see the outside world again, some believed they should stay in the mental facility; Dennis was the loudest voice on that opinion. Barry was indifferent. It would be nice to get out of the facility but he understood why they would have to stay.

His lawyer and Doctor Greene were the ones to give him the good news; he would be released! There was a celebration from the Horde; well…mostly. Some, including him, couldn’t understand the sheer luck that fell on them.

That Friday they were released from the facility and their was a giant protest outside awaiting them. They were screamed at and random things were thrown at them. Barry took it all; all the insults, the items that bruised and broke open their skin, the hands that grabbed at him that were pushed away by the security guards of the facility. Dennis had told Barry to let him take over but Barry refused, Dennis had done his time and was forgiven by the Horde after enduring two years of torture. It was Barry’s turn to take the abuse.

Barry finally made it to the cab that was waiting for him, security guards had to help him in. When he was finally away from the mob of people, he let out a breath he wasn’t even aware he was holding.

“Where to sir?” The man asked from the cab seat.

“The farthest motel you can take me to.” Barry replied.

* * *

 

Barry spent a few weeks in the motel trying to think of where they could go. They couldn’t stay in Pennsylvania and definitely needed to avoid the larger cities. He couldn’t trust that someone wouldn’t recognize them and try and hurt them. Luckily Kevin was smart enough to stash away money in a bank account. It was enough to actually move somewhere and if the place were cheap enough he could possibly buy a house, maybe even one they could fix up. It didn’t have to be elaborate. Just something they could live peacefully in.

Barry knew that would be a stretch but they had to try.

They left the motel room that night and didn’t look back. It was bitter sweet for them leaving Pennsylvania. They did actually enjoy the state. It was rather pretty and there was always something to do.

The Horde made their way up the United States, each town they went in to they looked over jobs and places but never really finding anything that caught their eye. It wasn’t until they reached Vermont that a job posting for a small town caught their eye; General Maintenance Engineer for the town. They were rather intrigued as the position was asking for a maintenance person with experience to cover the small town’s shops maintenance needs.

One maintenance person for an entire town? It must have been an extremely small town.

And it definitely was. This was the type of town that had small shops lining the streets, in the town center stood a larger public library as well as the towns government office and police force which was small as well, there were no schools suggesting all the children that were in the town were taken to the city schools which were about thirty minutes away. All the houses Barry passed were spread out amongst trees and fields, it was a really beautiful place and small. No hustle and bustle of a giant city, no mobs of people asking for his head, just perfect.

* * *

 

Barry was able to get the position with relative ease after the current town maintenance engineer interviewed him (an elderly man named George) and was called on emergency to fix a busted boiler which leaked in the basement of one of the nearby shops. George asked him if he was up to help (without pay, mainly George just wanted to see what he could do) and Barry agreed (though the man knew him by Kevin and Barry was fine with that). Barry let Luke take over as the man was far better at fixing boiler’s than he was. They did such a good job of it that George hired them on the spot.

George was retiring here soon and was all too happy to have found such a great replacement for him.

Barry asked George for at least a week before he started as they still needed to find a house to live in. George agreed. Barry was also able to find a house with ease. It definitely needed a good sprucing up (there were random leaks and a few floor boards that needed replacing) but Barry definitely couldn’t beat the price for a two bedroom house surrounded by large trees.

Barry set to fixing the place up along with the others making it a unique yet simple mix of all of their personalities (apart from Dennis who still lamented and Patricia who was still tied up, forced to be silent).

Once the week was up, Barry met George at the government office, meeting the mayor of the town who was a rather happy older woman who welcomed Kevin(Barry) with open arms. George began to go over the description of the job and even gave him some old grey maintenance uniform tops that, according to George, ‘fit him in his prime’.

They were still a little large on Barry when he tried it on. “Aww heck.” George said looking at the man almost swimming in the shirt. “I’ll need to take you in to town to get that hemmed in.” The man said with a smile. “You’ll get to meet the shop owners and the like when we go too. They’ll ask you to do odd jobs here and there but they’re all real nice to strangers. Except Mrs. James, she’s the old coot that runs the flower shop. Can be a bit of a pain but she’ll come around to you.”

Barry nodded listening to the man. They both hoped in to the work truck Barry would take over when George retired and made their way in to town. At each shop George proudly introduced Barry and each shop owner made him feel very welcome. There was a small coffee shop they went in to, a bakery, a large grocery store, two clothing stores, and a diner.

The last shop they approached George beamed at. “This is owned by Ms. Valentine. I think I’m going to miss her the most. She moved here about 5 years ago and opened up this sewing shop. She does a great job taking care of the town’s needs and even got a contract with the city high school embroidering jackets and the like.”

George babbled on but Barry barely paid him any mind as he read the name of the shop which nearly made him laugh ‘Valentine’s Stitches for Britches’. What a silly name! He had a feeling he would like this Ms. Valentine as much as George did.

George walked in to the shop with Barry right behind him. Barry looked around marveling at the little shop. There were mannequins in the window that displayed fancy prom dresses and a suit, there were jackets on racks that had different things embroidered in to them, fashionable drawings were framed along the walls and a display with different sewing/knitting/crocheting items that were for sale. Barry was in a bit of heaven at the moment that was only broken when George began to talk to the brown-haired man standing at the counter with two sewing machines behind him.

“Jessie!” George said happily. “Good to see you again.”

“Good to see you too old man!” the man responded in a higher pitched voice.

George grumbled a little at the old man part “You’ll get there too kid.” He responded back. “I wanted to introduce you to the new town maintenance engineer,” George said happily.

Jessie blushed a little looking at Kevin and shyly said ‘hello’, which Barry responded with a small smile and a hello as well.

“Where’s Lorely?” George asked curiously. “I’ve got a pretty big job for her to do.”

Barry’s heart nearly leapt out of his chest at the mention of the name. _Lorely._ _Lorely Valentine?_ It couldn’t be. The very person they had branded on their ribs? The very person they were destined to be together with? Their _soulmate?_

“You always have a big job for me to do, George.” A gentle voice said coming out from the back room. The door opened fully to reveal a dark brown curly haired (which came down to the top of her bottom) woman who came up to about Barry’s nose with beautiful honey colored eyes and full lips. She had a septum piercing (Barry thought that’s what they were called), the entirety of her ears pierced and when she spoke he could see her tongue was pierced as well. She was in a dark grey shirt with a black cat sewn in to it, dark jeans and some light grey converse.

Barry was absolutely transfixed.

George scoffed “Well I have to keep you busy somehow!” He smiled as she rolled her eyes at him. “This is the new maintenance engineer for the town, Kevin.” He pointed to him. “I gave him some of my old shirts but they…uh… don’t fit.”

Lorely nodded and smiled brightly to Kevin(Barry). “It’s nice to meet you Kevin, I’ll have Jessie get your measurements for you.” She said holding out her hand.

Barry took it without being able to say a word. As soon as their skin touched he felt it, a small connection forming their forever bond.

_What are the chances?_

 

 


	2. Lorely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorely Morgan Valentine.
> 
> Was born on November 1, 1992 to Reverend Theodore Jason Valentine and Bobby-Jane Valentine in the small town of Fairhope, Alabama. Both of her parents had attended the same church as young children and grew up together in the small town. The two finally admitted to being soulmates in high school when they truly understood what it meant, however Bobby-Jane had another name on her body that was female. Theodore only had her name on his which made him a bit jealous that he would have to share Bobby-Jane with anyone much less someone of the same sex.

 

**Lorely**

Lorely Morgan Valentine.

Was born on November 1, 1992 to Reverend Theodore Jason Valentine and Bobby-Jane Valentine in the small town of Fairhope, Alabama. Both of her parents had attended the same church as young children and grew up together in the small town. The two finally admitted to being soulmates in high school when they truly understood what it meant, however Bobby-Jane had another name on her body that was female. Theodore only had her name on his which made him a bit jealous that he would have to share Bobby-Jane with anyone much less someone of the same sex.

Theodore had grown up with rather strict religious parents, anything they perceived as going against the bible was wrong, and that was instilled in Theodore’s brain from a young age. While Bobby-Jane’s parents were much more carefree. Theodore figured that’s why the two of them were destined to be together.  

Theodore had just become a Reverend when they had Lorely. Bobby-Jane chose the name for her because she wanted to have something unique so it was easier for her soulmate (or soulmates) to find her, Theodore would have preferred something less unique but he couldn’t argue with Bobby-Jane, he loved her too much.

Lorely didn’t have a soul mark at birth like most babies did but that wasn’t unheard of, some soul marks developed at puberty and sometimes even after. Bobby-Jane was just happy she had a healthy baby girl.

Lorely’s father was a bit strict as she grew up, wanting his only child to act like a proper god fearing lady while her mother always let Lorely do what she wanted, believing it was best for Lorely to develop in to the person she wanted to be and not what Theodore was trying to force her to become.

This is what they mainly argued about.

* * *

 

When Lorely was seven years old, Bobby-Jane had found her second soulmate.

This was not a happy time for Lorely. She witnessed her parents explosive arguments, items being thrown, and the occasional rough grab from her father. Each time Lorely didn’t leave the room, something in the back of her mind told her to stay no matter how much she cried or was scared, just stay. She didn’t understand at the time why that was.

It was a couple of months after finding her other soulmate that Bobby-Jane moved out of the house with Lorely. Theodore’s abuse and now alcoholism had gotten to be too much. There was a bunch of gossip amongst the church that Theodore preached at about why Bobby-Jane left him for a woman and more than a few homophobic comments thrown around, which made his job less enjoyable.

* * *

 

Debra Jackson, Bobby-Jane’s second soulmate, was completely different to Lorely’s father. She wasn’t overly strict, provided unconditional love and understanding. The two of them were momma to Lorely and she loved them to bits.

Bobby-Jane would drop off Lorely at Theodore’s house every other weekend to spend time with her father because in Bobby-Jane’s eyes he was still her father and still deserved to be in her life. Lorely began to hate being there though. Theodore would force her to go to church and repent to God for sins she never committed, meanwhile he began to abuse alcohol more and more.

The voice in the back of her head always told her to just hold on and endure it. She didn’t know why but she listened to the voice.

* * *

 

At the age of eleven, Lorely experienced the darkest time of her life.

Her mother had developed breast cancer the year before, she tried her best to hide it from Lorely but it was no use. Lorely could see the damage it was doing to her mother’s body, Debra tried her best to comfort Lorely during this time, her father didn’t.

Her father would go on and on about how this was God’s punishment to her mother for leaving him and being in a same sex relationship, even despite the soul marks. Lorely would always lash out to him, those times were mistakes. Her father would hit her and demand she obey him, she never did. Her skin was bruised and reddened by him but always in places no one could readily see. Lorely didn’t tell her mother or Debra of what her father was doing to her because of how sick her mother was. Lorely didn’t want to add to the stress.

The cancer got worse the entire year until finally it took her mother’s life a week before Christmas.

As soon as her mother passed, her father took her away from Debra. Debra fought her hardest for another whole year to get Lorely back, the last piece she had of Bobby-Jane, but it was no use. Even though Debra was named Lorely’s guardian, the state saw to it that Theodore had custody of Lorely as he was her living biological parent.

Theodore put a restraining order on Debra making sure she would no longer be around Lorely.

* * *

 

At the age of 13, Lorely began to develop her soul mark; or rather _marks_.

She hadn’t noticed it at first but one day coming out the shower she saw a large mark on her back that looked like a bunch of infinitely inter connected lines that formed an intricate shape. There was a name in the middle of the symbol; Kevin Wendell Crumb.

Lorely became excited. She was happy to see the intricate shape but was also curious as to why it was so large, resting on the entirety of her back save for her neck and lower back. Lorely was happy she finally had a soul mark, however she did her best to hide it from her father.

He was absolutely unbearable and abusive since her mother passed.

He was so far in to the bottom of several bottles that he was kicked out of the church he preached at, leaving him as nothing more than the town drunk now. He would go on and on about how God was punishing him because his daughter was the spawn of Satan (it never made sense to Lorely).

There were plenty of times that Lorely came home from school to find her father passed out in his lazy boy chair or in the hallways after having one too many drinks. Lorely always did her best to tip toe around him during this time as it was the only real peace she got.

Over the next few months, Lorely began to notice more and more names intertwined in to the giant symbol on her back (which she now knew to be a type of Celtic infinity knot). What was the strangest thing to her though, was that none of the other names that appeared on her back had last names like the one in the middle did.

* * *

 

One day, Lorely was in the bathroom after school, looking at her back. Twelve names had appeared now. Everything that she had learned in school about soulmates and marks did not prepare her to have twelve names on her body.

The world record for most soul marks and names on a body had been six, Lorely’s exceeded that already by six.

She was so caught up looking in the mirror that she didn’t notice her father opening the door to the bathroom. It wasn’t until it was fully open that Lorely looked towards the now open door and saw her father’s drunken red face.

The man looked possessed.

He grabbed Lorely by the hair, screaming at her. He called her a whore and how no one was going to take her away from him. He took her to the kitchen where he grabbed a metal scouring pad and began to scrub at her back.

Lorely fought her hardest to get away from him, crying and begging him to stop, screaming her pain to deaf ears. At one point, Lorely was able to slip away from the man, only for him to begin hitting her so hard she blacked out.

* * *

 

By the age of 15, Lorely had 23 names on her back.

Twenty three names that her father tried tirelessly to get rid of. He began to resort to burning and cutting at her skin and while the name’s did not go away, some were now hard to see.

Lorely hated her father for doing that to her marks, she hated him for the slurs that would tumble out of his mouth at the female names on her as he tried to scrub or burn them away, she hated going to school and getting strange looks from people at the random bruises she had or how she never wore short sleeve shirts because, as the man known as her father hurt her, she would fight back which caused some nasty scarring on her arms that looked more like they were self-inflicted (it was easier for her to just wear the long sleeves than have to try and explain away to scarring).

But most of all, she hated herself for listening to the voice in the back of her head which kept telling her to endure it just a little bit longer, that every time she came close to telling someone, that the voice seemed to push her away.

While the voice had never been wrong, Lorely didn’t want to take the abuse anymore.

The day before her birthday, Lorely came late from school. She stuck around to finish her homework because she knew as soon as she got home her father would be in a drunken rage. She kept to herself at school (which caused some rumors) and actually excelled in her classes despite her circumstances; she knew if she didn’t she would have no chance of getting away from her father.

She walked in to the house to the TV blaring with the ‘Price is Right’ and her father sitting in his lazy boy drinking what must have been his fourth or fifth beer judging by the small pile of crushed cans on the floor next to him.

As soon as he saw her he sneered. “Get your ass in the kitchen and make some food.” He slurred slightly.

Lorely didn’t say anything, just nodded and made her way to the kitchen after putting her backpack by the door. She knew better than to respond to him during these times, it was just better to go do it. Lorely took some bratwursts out and began the tedious task of making them as well as some macaroni and cheese. She didn’t know how to cook that great since she hadn’t exactly been taught but she did what was easy; just follow the directions and make sure the food was cooked through (she had accidentally made the both of them sick once between she didn’t cook chicken all the way through which didn’t end well for her).

When she was done, she brought a plate out to her father. She turned to get her own and when she came back she sat on the floor by the couch as far from her father as she could. She quietly ate making as little noise as possible.

After a few moments, her father spoke to her “Get me another beer.”

Lorely did so. Coming back to the man and handing him the beer, she sat back in her spot again but didn’t touch her food. Something in her mind told her to just wait.

After her father took a sip of his beer, he began to eat again. She watched him greedily eat each bite without much care for chewing it. It was on his second piece of the sausage that he began to cough. Lorely quickly got up and began to try and help him get the food down by patting him on his back. He tried taking a breath but was stopped by the large piece of food lodged in his throat.

Lorely began to panic now, as his face began to turn a red then a purple. “Papa!” She continued to try to help him, tried everything she could for him. She cried out as he fell to the floor choking; he may have been abusive but he was still the only thing keeping a roof over her head.

Lorely quickly ran to the house phone to call 911, when her hand stopped on the receiver. She stood frozen, it was like a force was stopping her from picking up the phone. She heard her father gasping out, and coughing.

_Just. Watch._

The voice that always told her what to do or where to be spoke to her again. It had a cruel inflection but Lorely found herself slowly turning around to watch as Theodore Jason Valentine, lay on the ground wide eyed and scared, choking to death on his food.

Lorely watched as the life slowly left her father’s eyes, she watched as he took a staggering last breath. She watched her father die. Tears may have streamed down her eyes but she didn’t feel any remorse towards the man. Her body finally came back to her control and she dialed 911.

The police and ambulance came quickly. They did their best to try to resuscitate Theodore but to no avail.

The police called Debra Jackson, being as she was now Lorely’s sole legal guardian.

Debra quickly made her way to the police station where Lorely was making her statement. The two of them embraced and sobbed, happy they finally got to be a family again.

* * *

 

By the age of 19, Lorely went to her father’s home and began to clean it out to sell it. She had been awarded the house and all possessions in it after his death but didn’t want to go through it until she felt ready.

During the years leading up to this time, Lorely had never been happier. Debra was the perfect parent to Lorely and did her best to teach her as much as she could. Lorely found a love for sewing with Debra, who owned a little shop in Alabama. Lorely would walk there after school (she transferred because Debra had moved out of the town her mother and father had lived in) and would help Debra with different orders people had. She was getting good at it but nowhere near Debra’s level of expertise.

Lorely had revealed to Debra her soul marks and all the tortures she had gone through with her father. Debra was furious, she cursed her father’s name. She also blamed herself, she said she knew he was going to be like this to Lorely, that she should have fought harder to keep her. Lorely disagreed. She told Debra that she had nothing to blame herself for, that her father was a sick man. Debra tried to believe her but found it difficult.

Lorely also became more open during this time as well, she began to make new friends and even dated a few people with similar names to the ones on her back; she never had any luck with love though as they never had her name on their bodies.

Lorely started in the bedrooms of the house first. She cleared out her room the quickest as she didn’t have much in there to begin with, all the clothing and shoes she would be donating to charities and any furniture she was going to sell. She went to her father’s room next.

Compared to how he had a tendency to be a slob in the rest of the house, his bedroom had remained rather clean and bare. She worked on cleaning out the closet and drawers of everything. When she reached the man’s night stand she opened it and paused at a leather bound book in there. She slowly picked it up, flipping through the pages.

It was her father’s journal.

Lorely looked at it for a few minutes, debating on whether or not she should throw it away, but she decided on taking it with her. She didn’t want to get lost in the pages yet, distracting her from the task at hand.

* * *

 

It took a few weeks but Lorely had sold, donated and cleaned everything in the house. She also had a few offers on the house already.

Lorely was pretty proud of herself for doing it alone. Debra had asked her on a few occasions if she needed help but Lorely always said no. She had wanted to face her demons head on ( which plagued her every now again, especially when she looked in the mirror at her damaged back) and she did. It was easy to get rid of the items in the home but it wasn’t easy to deal with the demons of what went on there.

Lorely sat in her room staring at one of the few things she kept from her father’s home; his journal. Throughout the weeks, she would come home after every work day or from cleaning the house and would stare (for a few moments) at the journal her father had written in just about every day since after Lorely was born. She still hadn’t gotten around to reading the stupid thing and every time she worked up the courage to pick it up she couldn’t find herself able to open it.

She sighed softly.

It was now or never.

Lorely picked up the journal and began to read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:
> 
> Sorry this took so long everyone!! I've been meaning to finish up the chapter and post it but life gets in the way every now and again. This was some background in to Lorely's past, in the next chapter we will see just what was in that journal and get to see how Lorely met Jessie. 
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and comments! You all are awesome!
> 
> ~Twisty


	3. Understanding and Comfort

_November 2, 1992_

_My first child has been born!_

_She’s the prettiest little thing I’ve ever seen! I can’t believe I’m finally a Poppa. Booby-Jane is doing just fine even after a little bit of difficulty. I’ve never been happier than I am now._

_I hope this feeling continues._

_November 6, 1992_

_We finally get to go home! The doctor’s kept Lorely a little longer as they thought they heard a possible heart murmur but it turned out to be nothing. I can’t wait to watch my baby grow up._

_She’s going to be such a beautiful little girl._

Lorely wasn’t sure what to make of the first two entries. This was the man he used to be before he became the monster she grew to fear and hate. She didn’t remember this man. The next entries all documented when Lorely took her first steps, her first word (which was momma) and all the firsts a new happy father would be proud of. Lorely became somewhat angry at seeing this; it wasn’t fair she had to remember him as a monster, it wasn’t fair she had to read what he was like as a new father. It just wasn’t fair.

She skipped a few pages, unable to look and read about the father she never got to know, before landing on one that made her stop.

_July 26, 2000_

_Bobby-Jane told me she found her second soulmate._

_I_ [there was a clear break here as if Theodore was trying to process what that meant]

_I don’t want my family to break apart. I don’t know who this Debra person is personally but I won’t let her tear my family apart! I love Bobby-Jane and Lorely so much, I can’t let anyone take them away from me._

There was no entry for a few days.

_July 30, 2000_

_Bobby-Jane and I fought today._

_I felt….possessed. I don’t know what came over me but I couldn’t stop the anger inside. Bobby-Jane has been seeing Debra more often. I can’t bring myself to blame her but at every mention of what that means for her and I, I feel like she shrugs it off._

_I just want us to be a proper family._

_She and I fought so bad today, I nearly hit her. I don’t know what possessed me to try and do that. The only thing that stopped me was Lorely in the room. If she hadn’t been there. I don’t know what I would have done and that scares me._

Lorely stayed on the page reading it over again. She remembered that day vividly. Her mother crying as her father roughly grabbed at her arm, the escalating yelling and gritted teeth.

The voice hadn’t been wrong after all.

This scared Lorely.

Lorely read through a few more entries, seeing a similar pattern. She skipped ahead once more until she landed on the day her mother passed away. The page was full of smudged ink and what looked to be water stains. Tears began to stream down her face as she read the passage.

_December 18, 2003_

_God, I’m so lost without you._

_Why haven’t you answered my prayers?_

_I know I haven’t been a good son to you, I haven’t followed the path I had planned for myself but why did you have to be this cruel? Bobby-Jane is gone, she’s gone._

_My soulmate, the love of my life, is gone._

_I feel like I’m drowning right now, there is a hole in my heart that I know won’t ever be repaired. I keep praying to you but you aren’t listening. Are you even there? I never wanted anything like this to happen to Bobby-Jane or Lorely. I know I’ve said cruel things to my daughter and Bobby-Jane but I’ve never hoped for this._

_I need guidance._

_I need salvation._

_I need Lorely with me right now. I need my baby girl, the only thing I have left of Bobby-Jane. I love her so much and I know she’s hurting just like I am._

_I hope Lorely can forgive me for all that I’ve done._

It is said that losing a soulmate is the worst pain anyone could go through. Lorely let out soft sobs; she felt her father’s despair in the page now realizing that the smudges and water marks were more than likely his tears as he wrote.

Lorely wiped her eyes.

She missed her mother so much, Debra was a wonderful mother to her but she wished her own was still alive.

Lorely looked through the rest of the book, seeing the increasing despair her father felt throughout it. She got to the last page and stopped. This page had no date but judging by the other dates it was in the month of her father’s passing.

_What have I done?_

_I think I’ve lost my mind, I can’t stop drinking. I want to…I so want to but I can’t. The alcohol makes me forget, makes me not feel anything and that’s what I want._

_I don’t want to face what I’ve done. I don’t want to be sober and look at Lorely’s defeated face. I don’t want to see the fear I’ve made her feel. I just want to forget, I just want to die._

_I’ve tried a few times and nothing has worked._

_I even tried mixing sleeping pills with alcohol and some how I woke up again…_

_What have I done to my little girl? What kind of monster am I?_

Lorely clutched the book tightly as she softly sobbed at reading the words. He may have done horrible things to her but… Her father was sick and had needed help. He needed someone to talk to or go somewhere to be treated, she didn’t know that at the time but more things made sense now.

* * *

 

By the age of 21, Lorely left Alabama. She told her momma she felt like there was more out there for her and wanted to be able to let go of everything that happened. She felt like she couldn’t do that in Alabama.

Truth be told the voice in the back of her mind told her it was time to move on.

Debra was completely supportive of her daughter but decided to stay behind because she just couldn’t let go of the memories of Bobby-Jane and their brief life together. Lorely understood and promised to call and text every chance she got to make sure Debra knew she was safe.

Parting ways was not easy for either of them.

* * *

 

Lorely found herself exploring the entire east coast.

She saw small towns, large cities, tight nit communities, and a few places she didn’t stay in for too long. The voice in her head would always guide her though, always tell her where to be or when she should leave.

She even met a few people as well, some she became good friends with. She took odd jobs in each city to earn extra cash (though she didn’t need it as she had saved up enough money and sold her father’s house for enough money to live comfortably for a while) while she traveled as well.

She found herself in New York City now in a small hotel room planning her day out. She had just arrived last night and wanted to do some exploring. This was definitely not the place she wanted to live in with the ridiculously high prices and extremely crowded streets but it was exciting to visit.

Lorely took pictures of everything.

She sent them to her momma and saved them on her phone. It was eye opening seeing everything you’ve heard about the city to actually experience it.

After her day of exploring Lorely found herself walking back to her hotel, it was only a few blocks away from where she was currently. About half way there she saw what looked to be a teenager sitting on the side of the street huddled up in a jacket that was just a little too small for him. He didn’t look like he had eaten in a while, his clothing was dirty, hair messed up and he was sporting a rather large black eye that looked relatively fresh.

The voice in Lorely’s head told her to go to him and she did without a second thought.

* * *

 

Jessie Manuel Garcia was the second born of three children and had lived in New York City his entire life. His father was an electrician and his mother spent her time cleaning houses and apartments. They didn’t live in the best neighborhood but their mother and father always provided a warm and loving household.

Jessie grew up happy and cared for.

It was when he began to experience puberty in middle school that his soulmark appeared on his upper arm; a little arrow with the name Blake James. Jessie did his best to hide the mark as it was a more masculine name and his father was known to be fervently against anything having to do with homosexuality. His mother knew about it though as she just wanted her son to find his soul mate and be happy; she was always accepting and kind.

At the beginning of high school, Jessie began to experiment more with his sexuality. He realized then that he was definitely gay. He came to terms with that immediately but felt he wasn’t able to tell his parents yet, especially his father.

One day Jessie made the mistake of skipping class and bringing a boy home with him. The two found themselves in Jessie’s room kissing each other. Jessie had expected both of his parents to be at work but as it turned out, they were off and had just gone to the store.

Everything happened so quickly that day. His father burst through the door of his room, grabbing Jessie and hitting him continuously calling him horrendous names as he did so, his mother getting between the two of them and his father accidentally hitting her. His mother screaming at his father, cursing his name and how he could be so heartless and finally his father kicking him out of the house with a small bag of clothing and his school bag.

Jessie had no place to turn to either. None of his friend’s parents would take him in and many of the teachers at school didn’t believe him. At the age of 14, he was left alone in the streets of New York City.

This is where Jessie was taken in by a pimp where he was forced to sell his body.

This wasn’t something that he wanted to do but he had no place else to turn to.

The first time was the worst pain he had ever felt, the person that paid for him was not gentle but he paid a high amount just to fuck. He bled for a few days after that.

Jessie was smart enough to stay away from drugs while on the streets but he had to admit that the temptation was always there. He craved something to take the pain away, something to help him forget but he couldn’t make himself turn to drugs.

* * *

 

Jessie was now 15 and had survived quite a lot of horrible things in his life, from being raped repeatedly to being beaten by his pimp, to being beaten by Johns and Janes (he was also forced to be with women), to not eating for days on end. He sat huddled in front of the store having run away from a John who was starting to get a little too aggressive. He got scared and just ran, he knew his pimp would find him soon enough and he was in for a world of hurt then.

Jessie hadn’t heard the woman at first walking up to him, it wasn’t until she let out a gentle ‘Hi’ that he looked away from his staring match with his lap that he saw a pair of black combat boots right in front of him. He looked up at the person to find a gentle smile greeting him.

He scoffed, “What do you want?” He asked a aggressively.

The woman continued on not seeming to have noticed the aggressive tone. “Why are you out here so late?” she pried.

“What’s it to you lady?” He asked annoyed.

“Seems a little weird for a kid to be alone out here, with a black eye and a jacket one size too small for him.”

Jessie stood up angry now “How about you mind your fucking business lady!” he shouted back to her.

The woman, who he now saw had a bunch of piercings and long pretty hair, didn’t seem to flinch. She just continued to smile at him. “Not trying to upset you.”

It infuriated Jessie. He didn’t know this woman and here she was trying to be nice to him and he had no idea why. Well….maybe he had an idea. “Look if you’re looking to fuck, its going to be $200.” He hissed out.

The woman had a look of realization on her face before she smiled again. She reach in to her long black jacket and pulled out her wallet which held quite a bit of money and gave him $200. “How about we just go get something to eat instead? I’m starving.”

* * *

 

Jessie sat across from Lorely, she told him her name as they walked to the Chinese restaurant not too far from where she found Jessie. Lorely looked over the menu while she felt Jessie’s eyes on her, trying to bore in to her. It didn’t bother her any, the kid looked like he had been hell, the least she could do was help him out a little. Maybe that’s why the voice told her to go talk to him?

Lorely looked up from her menu “Think I’m going to get the sweet and sour chicken. You?”

Jessie didn’t say anything to her, the waitress came up to the two of them asking them for their orders. Jessie listened to Lorely as she gave the woman her order and the waitress turned to him. A cruel smile came across his lips “I’ll have these 6 items.” He pointed to the most expensive 6 dishes the restaurant had.

The waitress looked a little stunned and looked over to Lorely who nodded at the woman. The waitress wrote everything down and left the two alone.

Jessie’s face had fallen. “What the hell are you playing at lady?” he hissed quietly at her.

“You look hungry and tired and like you’ve had a shit night, kid. Just helping you out.” She said softly.

Jessie was dumbfounded. She just gave him $200 to come and eat at a restaurant where she just let him buy the most expensive items off the menu. He couldn’t wrap his head around someone actually being nice to him.

“So are you from around here?” Lorely asked.

Jessie nodded.

“Tell me about yourself.”

So Jessie did, he told her everything. He didn’t know why, he just spilled his guts to her and Lorely just listened. She didn’t pass any judgements on him either, just asked questions here and there. The two ate as he told her what he had been through.

When they neared the end of their meal, she smiled empathetically at him “You could always come with me.” She said to him, Jessie looked at her with both hope and suspicion. “I’m trying to find a place to settle down, it definitely isn’t going to be New York but you’re welcome to come along as well.”

Jessie sat there contemplating her words as Lorely gave the waitress a credit card and was given a few boxes to pack up their left overs. He didn’t respond to her, just focused on packing up his food.

When they were finished, the two of them stood outside. Jessie was scared, he didn’t know what he should do but the thought of just leaving made him hopeful. He wouldn’t have to live like this anymore and that definitely appealed to him more than anything but this could also be a trap. She could be lying and just wants to get him back to her hotel room. Jessie just didn’t know and that’s what scared him the most.

Lorely smiled at him as he was lost in thought. “Well….I better get going.” She said “You sure you don’t want to come with me?” She asked. Jessie looked at her and nodded hesitantly. He took the $200 out of his pocket she had given him before and began to hand it back to her. “It’s yours.” She said pushing it back to him. She turned and began to walk down the street back to her hotel.

Jessie stood there watching her as she walked away. He had never had anyone just give him money before. This weird lady who barely told him anything about herself other than her name and listened to a kid spill his heart out to her and not pass any judgement on him had offered him to leave with her.

What the hell was he doing?

“Lorely!” he called after her.

* * *

 

The two of them became extremely close friends after that night. Lorely told him a few things here and there of what she had been through. He had asked a few times where the raised scars came from on her arms and she would always say the same thing ‘That’s in the past now, no use thinking about it too heavily’.

Sometimes it frustrated Jessie but he never kept pushing.

The two of them found themselves in Vermont, it was a beautiful place. Jessie was amazed when Lorely bought a house out right, it did need a good amount of fixing up but the two of them made it a home in no time. Lorely enrolled him in to school, taught him how to sew, and opened up a sewing shop in the small town they lived in.

Jessie was the happiest he had been in a while. He loved Lorely like a mother but still missed his own from time to time. He kept busy with Lorely, helping her sew and keep up with the orders that came in.

* * *

 

Lorely was the happiest she had ever been (other than the day she was returned to Debra after being in the hellhole she called a home for some time).

She didn’t know why the voice told her to settle here but she didn’t question it. For the last five years she had a beautiful and peaceful life. She loved her little town and the little towns people loved her as well.

She stood in the back of her shop putting away a shipment she had just got in that morning when she heard Jessie talking to someone, George, she gathered by the jovial voice reaching her ears.

““Where’s Lorely? I’ve got a pretty big job for her to do.”

Lorely stepped through the threshold of the back “You always have a big job for me to do, George.” She said with a smile. She immediately noticed the stranger next to George. He was just slightly taller than her, with a shaved head and deep blue eyes. He looked rather stunned by her but she had no idea why that would be.

She found him rather handsome.

Lorely rolled her eyes at George’s comment on him having to keep her busy. He knew she always was anyway. She smiled at the man, Kevin, as George introduced him. She had met plenty of Kevins on her journey to find a place to settle down so his first name didn’t surprise her at all even if it matched the first name of the soulmate on her back.

She held out her hand to him. “It’s nice to meet you Kevin, I’ll have Jessie get your measurements for you.” When Kevin took it she felt a small tingling sensation on her back that she knew she hadn’t felt there before. She had never felt anything like it before, it made her….itchy.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Lorely.” He said after grabbing on to her hand.

His voice seemed to awaken something inside her head that comforted her soul. This was new. This was extremely new and she wasn’t sure how she felt about it.

_What the hell is happening?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Lorely is gonna be a little clueless for a bit seeing as she has 24 soulmates to contend with but not to worry! There will be more interactions in the next chapter between the two!
> 
> ~Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you enjoyed the start of my new fanfiction! 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> ~Twisted


End file.
